


Blanco como el hueso

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: “Esta es la cosa: él cree que ella es hermosa. No hermosa en la manera convencional de los Hyuuga - porque hay un tipo de belleza Hyuuga. Hanabi la tiene. Neji la tenía. Es un tipo de belleza ahuecada y de espalda recta que promete marchitarte si te acercas demasiado. Pero no Hinata.” -Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata. La familiaridad de los fantasmas.Traducción.





	Blanco como el hueso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bone-White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280812) by [orangeflavor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeflavor/pseuds/orangeflavor). 



> Si tuviera que elegir un fic para iniciarme en el Sasuhina, o, joder, un fic de Naruto realista, sería este. Sin lugar a dudas. Porque es tan jodidamente doloroso de leer. Normalmente los fic que leo de Naruto tienden a ser de aventuras, o muy de romance, y parece que estoy leyendo un manga porque pese a estar bien escritos, muchas veces me falta la profundidad de los personajes, la profundidad hasta un nivel visceral que me retuerce las tripas de lo bien que está escrito. Este es uno de esos fics, porque puedes ver a unos ninjas después de la guerra, y a los conflictos internos que tienen.  
> Así pues, disfrutad de la historia, a la cual os animo que leáis aunque no os guste el Sasuhina, porque la historia es mucho más que eso.
> 
> orangeflavor me ha dado el permiso para traducir este fic (el primero que hace de Naruto, y ya con este jodido talento, madre mía). Si podéis, echad un vistazo al original, porque merece la pena.

Bone-White // Blanco como el hueso

 

_“Esta es la cosa: él cree que ella es hermosa. No hermosa en la manera convencional de los Hyuuga - porque hay un tipo de belleza Hyuuga. Hanabi la tiene. Neji la tenía. Es un tipo de belleza ahuecada y de espalda recta que promete marchitarte si te acercas demasiado. Pero no Hinata.” -Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata. La familiaridad de los fantasmas._

 

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata no le ve el día que regresa. Pero claro, ella no necesita ver para _saber_. Hinata sabe muchas cosas sin necesidad de tener que verlas. Muchas cosas de las que sabe no se pueden ver. Como el miedo de Naruto. Como remordimiento de Sakura. Como la presencia de Neji.

Como el amor de su padre (el la ama, ella lo sabe - pese a que no lo ve.)

Sabe que Uchiha Sasuke está de vuelta, pero ‘vuelta’ es un destino tan vago e indeterminado en primer lugar, puesto que de todos modos ella no pudo adivinar a qué estaba regresando.

¿A casa? Quizás, pero no la que dejó atrás. Nunca la que dejó atrás - si es que tuvo una en primer lugar.

¿Kakasih? No era probable. ¿El recinto Uchiha? Eso no importaba sin Uchihas para llenarlo. ¿Su deber como shinobi de Konoha? La idea sería irrisoria si no fuera tan dolorosa y descaradamente patética.

¿Quizás su equipo? Lo que quedaba de él, de todas formas (corazones duros y mandíbulas apretadas, qué más esperaba - pero de alguna manera Sakura consigue un levemente susurrado ‘Sasuke’ y nadie había esperado que ella dijera ese nombre de nuevo con algo más que no fuera desprecio, pero luego - pero luego.)

Una noche, Hinata está regresando a casa cuando le ve de pie al final de la calle, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la mirada girada hacia la parte de la villa que hubiera sido de los Uchihas si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Quizás si no hubieran muerto todos.

Cree que debería de lamentar haberlo pensado, pero no es nada más que un hecho, y está tan perpleja por la mirada distante de Sasuke y sus hombros tensos y la inclinación hacia la izquierda, el doble casual de sus codos cuando mete aún más las manos en sus bolsillos y cambia el peso a la otra pierna - está tan perpleja por (y quizás también algo cauta) este Uchiha ‘regresado’, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando su mano se desliza hacia el kunai de su muslo, su toque escondido por la manga de su chaqueta.

Pero después él se gira hacia ella. Directamente. Como si lo supiera.

Hinata se queda quieta, y luego está el giro torcido e inescrutable de sus labios y se va caminando. A su lado, pero no cerca.

No lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella desenvaine su kunai por completo, pero lo suficiente como para preguntarse si quizás los Hyuugas no son los único que pueden saber sin tener que ver.

Uchiha Sasuke está de vuelta e Hyuuga Hinata no sabe para qué.

Vuelve a casa tensionada, sin importarle el pinchazo ensangrentado en la punta de su dedo.

* * *

En este mundo, no hay siempre un inicio, un intermedio y un final. A veces es solo el largo tramo entre medias. El espacio vacío entre los momentos, los minutos, los meses, gastados esperando.

Los fantasmas en las puntas de los dedos de Sasuke están familiarizados con la espera.

A veces es solo un inicio, y un intermedio, y un intermedio, y un intermedio y -

* * *

“¡Hinata!” llama felizmente Naruto, el cual es un sonido extraño para Sasuke - no porque no hubiera esperado que Naruto fuera feliz de nuevo, o porque no pudiera reconocerlo en su voz cuando estuviera allí - si no porque no había esperado seguir vivo como para escucharlo él.

La guerra es una cosa grotesca y agotadora. A Sasuke se le daba bien. Pero le convirtió en un extraño - para sí mismo, y para el mundo.

Pero sobre todo para las cosas que solía conocer. O que quería conocer, en cierto momento.

(Le gusta pensar que sabía a qué sonaba la felicidad - solo una vez.)

Hinata parpadea al rubio sentado, su boca llena de ramen y los ojos llenos de algo más. Sus mejillas se tintan con un leve rosa y luego ahí - ahí.

Sasuke se recuerda que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Naruto palmea el asiento a su lado, e Hinata se sienta recatadamente. Apenas mira en dirección a Sasuke.

Tampoco importa, sin embargo, porque él está colocando los palillos sobre su cuenco medio vacío (o igual está medio lleno, nunca entendió del todo eso, o quiso, la verdad - un cuenco es un cuenco, y vacío es vacío - incluso cuando está lleno), echando hacia atrás su asiento y moviéndose para irse.

“¿A dónde vas?” pregunta Naruto, mirando a su amigo.

‘Amigo’. Menudo puto chiste, y de alguna manera erróneo, porque el regusto en la boca de Sasuke es amargo (y lo ha sido desde hace mucho) y realmente no tiene una respuesta para él.

“A otro lugar,” responde finalmente, los labios apretándose. Echa un vistazo a la chica Hyuuga, pero ella está mirando a sus manos juntas sobre las rodillas.

Cuando se aleja, Naruto aún no ha perdido el tono feliz de su voz, girándose hacia Hinata con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano. “Ignóralo. De todos modos ¿donde has estado?”

Sasuke piensa que algunas cosas cambian.

* * *

En algún momento del camino, él aparece en su periferia. No intencionadamente. Eso es fácil de diferenciar. A Sasuke nunca le ha importado realmente la opinión de otra gente, mucho menos la suya. Pero él la tiene de todos modos.

Empieza con su presencia constante en compañía de Naruto. Al principio es necesario, una condición hecha por su regreso, junto con el sello invisible del Hokage en la base de su columna vertebral, las patrullas ampliadas de ANBUs, el sentimiento general de inquietud que impregna a la villa cuando está fuera.

“¿Duele mucho?” le pregunta una vez, observando como se lleva una mano a la unión donde su cuello se encuentra con su hombro, e Hinata imagina que el sello maldito está hirviendo justo bajo la superficie de su piel. Solo se maravilla durante un momento por la sensación de los dientes rompiendo la piel - lo suficiente como para recordarse que Orochimaru no es un hombre y que Sasuke no es una víctima, al menos no en el sentido que ella conoce.

Él no la mira. Nunca la ha mirado. “¿Acaso importa?” Su mano regresa a su lado.

En el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto está combatiendo con Sakura, y la sombra sobre la cabeza de Hinata se hunde más y más bajo el sol atronador. Parpadea ante su pregunta.

Esta es la cosa, sin embargo: Sasuke no ve como lo hace ella, pese a todos los méritos del Sharingan. “No es como si pudieras mermar el dolor, de todos modos, ¿así que por qué preguntar?”

Más tarde, Hinata se dará cuenta de que había preguntado por Neji, y no por Sasuke. Porque nunca había hecho la pregunta cuando Neji seguía vivo, y quizás parte de ella está resentida consigo misma por ello. Igual parte de ella aún quiere arreglarlo, pero los hombres muertos no sienten dolor, y ahora ya es una pregunta sin sentido para hacer, así que filtra su resentimiento a través de Sasuke y pretende que significa algo.

Los sellos son como puertas, entiende finalmente Hinata. En la unión del cuello y hombro, el de Sasuke permanece cerrado, Orochimaru en un lado, y Konoha en el otro. En algún lugar entre ambos, está Sasuke.

Hinata recuerda los ojos de Neji cuando se murió, la blanca palidez de sus irises lechosos, la capa de sudor sobre su maldición Hyuuga cuando su hitai-ate se cayó de su frente - su boca abriéndose como si quisiera hablar pero al final solo emerge un reguero de sangre.

Los Hyuuga son una casa de puertas cerradas.

Hinata permanece al otro lado, los dedos cerrándose alrededor del pomo, perpetuamente esperando.

La mano de Sasuke regresa a su cuello, tenso por el recuerdo.

* * *

Es más fácil ver los fallos en otra gente que en tí mismo.

A ninguno de ellos les habían gustado nunca los espejos.

* * *

Su Sharingan sigue sellado en su primera misión. El Hokage le tiene atado con correa corta, pero Sasuke está demasiado desgastado como para que le importe.

Todo lo que necesita es tiempo. Arregla y rompe todas las cosas. Incluso la confianza.

Hinata recibe un kunai en su muslo cuando se pone frente a él - estúpidamente, porque incluso sin su Sharingan, es lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo.

“¿Qué cojones, Hyuuga?” maldice, observando cómo Naruto la venda el muslo cuando la pelea ha terminado. Se pregunta si quizás el toque de Naturo perdura demasiado, o si Hinata agacha la cabeza un poco demasiado bajo, o igual es que se está fijando en cosas que no necesitan serlo (como si no se hubiera fijado ya en el contraste del rojo sangre sobre su pálido muslo, o en la áspera exhalación que deja sus labios cuando el vendaje es apretado, o en la pesada cortina de su pelo cuando se agacha sobre la herida - como si no se hubiera fijado en nada de esto y más.)

“Todos...tenemos nuestras misiones,” responde crípticamente.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos acusadoramente hacia ella.

Porque si _él_ es su misión - si el Hokage ha enviado a este fantasma _Hyuuga_ débil y dudosa para vigilarle - entonces el mundo estaba llegando a su jodido final - pero despues, espera.

Ella le mira, un susurro de duda cruzando sus ojos, blancos como el hueso en su quietud (blancos como el hueso porque el lila es una mentira, un juego de la luz - no hay nada más que médula hueca y dura.)

Sasuke traga gruesamente, y ella se da la vuelta, los ojos en la hierba. Coge la mano que Naruto ofrece y no le mira.

Sasuke sospecha que eso - aunque no lo sabrá de verdad hasta muchos años después (e incluso entonces prácticamente se lo tendrá que sonsacar, su aliento en el hueco de su cuello) -

Sospecha que eso no fue una misión.

* * *

Hinata piensa en esa historia. La del lobo y la grulla.

El lobo tenía un hueso atascado en su garganta tras alimentarse, y fue a la grulla prometiéndola una prometedora recompensa si quitaba el hueso. La grulla desconfiaba, obviamente, de meter su largo cuello y cabeza por la garganta del lobo, pero al final accedió. Y cuando liberó el hueso, y el lobo empezó a irse, la grulla le detuvo, preguntándole “¿Qué hay de mi recompensa?”

El lobo se mofó con desprecio, los dientes brillando con una promesa amenazante. “¿No es suficiente que no haya cerrado mi mandíbula sobre tu precioso pequeño cuello? ¿No es recompensa suficiente que te haya dejado escapar con vida?”

Hinata mira al tajo en la clavícula de Sasuke, su camiseta ensangrentada colgando del hombro. No es ninguna ninja médico, pero Sakura sigue inconsciente, y el leve verde que brilla en las puntas de los dedos de Hinata no tiene el matiz correcto. Es más afilado y franco. Sasuke nota su incompetencia con perspicacia. Se encoge levemente como respuesta, pero más allá de eso no hay señal de dolor.

Su cabello cae sobre su hombro, oscureciendo su visión. Bufa molesta, las venas alzadas alrededor de sus ojos zumbando por el esfuerzo. Justo cuando está a punto de girar su cuello con la esperanza de echar hacia atrás su pelo, Sasuke alza su mano para echar los cabellos tras el hombro.

Las puntas de sus dedos rozan su cuello y parecen quedarse quietos allí, la mano suspendida sobre su hombro. Ella mueve los ojos hacia los suyos, ojos blancos como una grulla, y capta como los extremos afilados de sus labios se curvan como un anzuelo.

Su boca se abre, como si fuera a decir algo, o quizás solo fuera a respirar (parece haber olvidado cómo) o quizás para saborear el aire, su lengua parpadeando dudosa sobre sus labios cuando sus ojos descienden hasta su clavícula. Ella puede sentir, más que ver, su inhalación, porque ha dejado de mirar, al menos con el Byakugan - aunque nunca deja de _ver_ (no de la manera en que saben los Hyuugas) y empieza a preguntarse -

 _No esperes recompensa por ayudar a los malvados_ , terminaba siempre el cuento.

Hinata gira su largo, blanco cuello para poder mirar mejor su herida, el hueso en su agarre.

Si él cerrase su mandíbula, no cree que le importase.

* * *

Esta es la cosa: él cree que ella es hermosa. No hermosa en la manera convencional de los Hyuuga - porque hay un tipo de belleza _Hyuuga_. Hanabi la tiene. Neji la tenía. Es un tipo de belleza ahuecada y de espalda recta que promete marchitarte si te acercas demasiado.

Pero no Hinata.

La belleza de Hinata está en la piel callosa entre sus nudillos, en la manera en que se sirve el té la última cuando están en la mesa, en la manera en que la luz parece envolverse en el hueco de su codo, una elegancia casual que es tan sensual como amable.

La tiene clavada al árbol un día en mitad del entrenamiento, sus kunais chocando uno contra otro mientras ella apenas soporta su peso. Mueve un pie tras su rodilla e intenta desestabilizarle, pero se adapta rápidamente, empujándola de nuevo contra la corteza con un hombro pesado. Estrechando las cejas, Hinata le mira, y luego se detiene.

Ella aprieta los dientes, un grito sordo de dolor atrapado tras su lengua.

Él observa como toda su cara cambia en - algo. Una eclosión de comprensión brilla bajo su piel y antes de que se pueda dar cuenta de lo que hace, está apartando su peso de ella.

Lo que la hace hermosa es también lo que la hace peligrosa, y Sasuke cree que hay una lección ahí en alguna parte, pero ya está demasiado perdido como para aprenderla, y de todos modos las lecciones nunca fueron lo suyo (preguntad a Kakashi), porque lo que no puede ser marcado en su piel no merece la pena aprenderlo en primer lugar (igual es por esto que los sellos malditos y los ojos malditos son las únicas cosas que le quedan - fue un estudiante terco, después de todo).

Aún así, tiene más sentido decir que Hyuuga Hinata es hermosa que decir que Uchiha Sasuke ha aprendido la lección.

Qué lección es esa, ¿de todos modos?

Nunca lo descubre de verdad - porque después los hombros de ella se están hundiendo en un tipo de derrota (aunque nunca es verdadera derrota, porque su cuerpo no está familiarizado con ello, y él está seguro de que ella se rompería antes de admitirlo, pero aún así) - algo parecido.

Algo dócil y callado.

“Tienes los ojos de tu hermano,” dice.

¿Y qué _cojones_?

Se aparta de ella.

¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Cómo puede _saberlo_?

(En algún momento del futuro, ella le dirá que siempre lo supo, incluso sin verlo, porque eso es lo que _hacen_ los Hyuugas, y eso es lo que mejor se le da a Hinata, e incluso si estuviera ciega y sorda y lerda, sería una estúpida si no viera _eso_ \- porque los hombres muertos no sienten dolor, y aún así aquí - aquí está Sasuke.)

Sus ojos brillan rojos, y luego está segura. “Es la razón por la que volviste.”

No la responde, en su lugar lleva rápidamente su kunai a su garganta, y luego se queda inmóvil antes la completa falta de resistencia. Las manos de ella se deslizan a sus costados, sus rasgos suavizándose. “Estás viviendo por él.”

Es una idea tan estúpida, una vez la dice en voz alta. Y una con la que no puede amenazarla para que la retire, porque es _verdad_. Porque es el mayor jodido cliché de la historia y es cierto. Justo en los ojos callados de tinte sangriento - justo en el ‘camino shinobi’ discreto y obediente que se prometió emprender en el momento que cruzó esa entrada.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke murió. (Y claro, lo mismo podría decirse de Itachi, pero preguntad a Sasuke cual de ellos _merecía_ vivir y bueno, aquí estamos.)

Porque nunca había planeado volver por él mismo. Ya había dado su nombre por perdido, ya se había resignado a una vida sin acontecimientos notables, insatisfecha - pero una _vida_ de todos modos (corazón latiendo, pulmones comprimidos, venas con sangre fluyendo - _algo -_ esto, el menos, se lo debía a Itachi). Porque ya se había acomodado a la gris monotonía de un Uchiha caído.

Observa a Hinata, sin aliento y dolorido.

La peor parte es que aún se sigue mintiendo.

* * *

La verdad es que todos se están ahogando en huesos - algunos de ellos propios.

* * *

“¿Algo?” la pregunta Naruto, tumbándose cara a cara a su lado en las esterillas de las camas.

Su Byakugan recede, las venas alisándose tras sus ojos conforme parpadea para volver al presente. “Despejado.”

Naruto suspira aliviado, el primero que ha escuchado desde que empezó esta misión, y el temblor vulnerable en sus párpados cerrados le aprieta el corazón.

Ella peina el pelo de su frente antes de poder detenerse, y él atrapa su muñeca en la calma entre ellos. Tras ella, Sasuke duerme en silencio. La noche es fría y fresca, y el tierno golpeteo del pulgar de Naruto a lo largo de su pulso la hace echar hacia atrás su mano insegura.

Los ojos de Naruto se abren hacia los de ella.

El problema con el amor es que nunca te llega cuando estás listo para él. Y quizás esa es la auténtica maldición de Hinata. Un estado perpetuo de falta de preparación.

“Hinata.” Su voz es baja y velada, e Hinata se aprieta aún más la manta.

“Lo siento,” susurra ella rápidamente, un revoloteo tenso de recuerdo acomodándose en sus tripas. Esto es familiar, de alguna manera. Familiar en todas las formas equivocadas y aún así - conoce este momento íntimamente.

“Está bien,” la asegura, los labios apretándose en una tensa línea. Parpadea en la oscuridad hacia ella, silencioso y firme, y luego se acerca más.

Todo se acerca más. El eje de su mundo, el lejano horizonte sobre las colinas, la inevitable llegada del amanecer a sus espaldas. Todo es repentinamente inmediato e instantáneo e insaciable.

Debería de besarlo, lo sabe. Debería, y lo haría - pero no lo hace.

“Hinata, yo -”

“Deberíamos dormir algo.” Se da la vuelta.

Naruto se queda inmóvil, observándola por varios momentos, antes de suspirar y sucumbir al sueño.

Hinata se da cuenta de que Sasuke ha estado despierto todo este tiempo. Se da cuenta porque la está mirando cuando ella se da la vuelta.

Se da cuenta, porque debería besarle, y lo haría -

Pero no lo hace.

* * *

“Le amas, ¿verdad?” Lo pregunta mientras gira un kunai por sus nudillos, sus dedos doblándose por el constante esfuerzo de mantenerlo a flote.

Ella duda un momento, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta, pero en serio, ¿qué hay para pensar? Ambos saben la verdad, y la verdad difícilmente es algo universalmente conocido, pero esto - esto lo saben. Es imposible no hacerlo.

“Es fácil amar a Naruto.” Su no-respuesta es tan maldita como hubiera sido el silencio, pero de alguna manera es peor.

“Ser amado por Naruto es fácil,” corrige, o añade, o quizás sólo lo dice porque puede, porque lo sabe íntimamente. Y ni siquiera está seguro de si esto es un comentario sobre ella o un comentario sobre Naruto, o cualquier variación que duela más. Porque si es fácil ser amado por Naruto, ¿entonces porque no lo estaba siendo ella? O si su amor era tan barato, ¿entonces qué importaba si ella lo tenía en primer lugar? Porque Sasuke lo tenía, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de quererlo, no de verdad, no sinceramente (lo hacía, pero ella no sabría nunca eso, y él tampoco, al menos no conscientemente).

Ella sonríe - una cosa dudosa y aleteante - sus ojos mirando abajo. “Supongo que tienes razón.”

No quiere tenerla. _Dios,_ no quiere tenerla.

Sasuke nunca ha conocido el amor ‘fácil’.

* * *

Es especialmente duro en esta sesión de entrenamiento. Hinata vuela de una rama de árbol a otra, kunais clavándose a un milímetro de su posición, una y otra vez. Su chakra hace crepitar el aire entre ellos, incluso desde esta distancia, y ella se pregunta si no sería más fácil caer.

Caer y dejarle ganar esta vez. Y todas las veces después.

O igual es solo este momento - este momento en el que la intensidad de su katana rompe el árbol a su lado en dos mitades perfectas, diferente a todo lo que ha visto antes (al menos en la práctica - porque no es lo suficiente estúpida como para pensar que ha visto el alcance de sus habilidades, y no es lo suficiente pretenciosa como para pensar que él se molestará en enseñárselo - porque, en serio, quien es ella, ¿quien era ella para él?)

Sus ojos brillan con el Byakugan, las venas resurgiendo a la vida, todo repentinamente claro y preciso y lleno de líneas de chakra. Pulsaciones de azul y blanco que perfilan sus alrededores igual que a su enemigo - su enemigo tras ella - y se gira, las palmas al frente (nunca ha habido nada amable en el Puño Amable de los Hyuuga pero ella nunca ha pretendido lo contrario), y antes de que pueda golpear, su katana corta limpiamente su hombro y luego el otro. Ella grita, echándose hacia atrás para sujetarse en otra rama, una mano estabilizandose, la otra haciendo girar con rapidez al kunai de su cartuchera  y es instantáneo - el chirrido de su katana contra su kunai cuando presiona de nuevo.

Sus ojos ya están rojos, pero ella ya lo esperaba. Apartándole de un empujón, le sigue con una palma suave como una pluma dirigida a sus costillas - la ola de chakra resonante atraviesa el aire y está cargado por un breve momento, por una milésima de segundo, cuando él inhala el olor a quemado, la boca abierta en el hombro de ella, y luego sus codos se juntan y su peso cede y él la está siguiendo cayendo por las ramas.

La caída es más dura de lo que ambos esperan, la espalda de ella contra el suelo musgoso, los brazos de él a cada lado de ella. Se queda ahí jadeando por muchos largos momentos - muchos largos momentos que podrían haber sido el inicio o el final de todo, no está muy segura, y no le importa averiguarlo, si es completamente honesta consigo misma.

Todo lo que sabe es que cuando finalmente él se echa hacia arriba, su peso aún clavándola al suelo del bosque, el pecho de ella aún alzándose por el esfuerzo, el pelo oscuro de él oscureciendo la vista de ella, y cuando finalmente alza la mirada hacia la suya, cuando sus ojos rojos como la sangre se encuentran con lo suyos blancos como el hueso -

No son los ojos de Itachi los que encuentra devolviéndole la mirada.

El rojo se apaga a un tenue negro - negro como el hueco del bosque que han diezmado tras ellos, y de repente se aferra a él, sus dedos cerrándose en su camiseta, el kunai aún entre ellos. Los brazos de Sasuke tiemblan por el esfuerzo de sostener su peso sobre ella, sus ojos centelleando hacia los cortes en sus hombros.

Ella abre la boca pero él habla primero, y ella cree que ese es un error porque -

“No soy Naruto,” jadea pesadamente, acusatoriamente, manos cerrándose en la tierra entre ellos.

Ella lo sabe - lo _ha_ sabido - desde el principio. Pero no había sido tan firmemente claro hasta que el leve olor de Sasuke - como a luz quemada y asfalto mojado - se hunde en su piel y la mancha.

(No descubre hasta mucho después que nunca se irá del todo.)

Está a punto de graznar su ‘Lo sé’ cuando él se hunde, la cabeza cayendo para descansar sobre su estómago, aún arrodillado sobre ella, encima de ella, alrededor de ella.

Se está ahogando en él.

“No soy Naruto,” susurra de nuevo, esta vez más suave. Esta vez con la tierna duda de alguien que quizás desearía serlo.

Hinata nunca había sabido que algo podía sonar tan trágico.

* * *

Un inicio, y un intermedio, y un intermedio, y un intermedio, y -

Sasuke está tan cansado de vivir por fantasmas.

* * *

El sello en la base de su columna vertebral ha desaparecido desde hace tiempo ya, pero aun con el uso de su Sharingan, no puede descifrar su expresión.

“Echo de menos a Neji, a veces.” Dice al otro lado de la fogata, y quizás debería haber estado sorprendido, pero la verdad es que no es sorprendente. Echa de menos muchas cosas de antes de la guerra. Neji no sería diferente.

Recuerda a Neji, también. Igual no tan precisa y minuciosamente como otras cosas - cosas como los suspiros de Kakashi y la mandíbula ensangrentada de Naruto y el leve destello de luz en el pelo de Sakura cuando ella pensaba que no estaba mirando.

La cosa es que él siempre está mirando. Grabándose a fuego cada diminuto detalle de ellos en su cráneo, porque incluso si le quitasen sus ojos, habría algunas cosas que siempre vería.

Quemando su huella dentro de sus párpados. Un recuerdo cauterizado de lo que significa ser Uchiha Sasuke. O al menos, lo que Uchiha Sasuke significa para _ellos_.

Estos días no sabe con certeza lo que significa para él.

“Echo de menos a Itachi,” susurra al fuego, o quizás a ella, o incluso a los muertos (siempre están escuchando, sabes).

No es una completa mentira. Tampoco es toda la verdad, pero cree que ella quizás sabe eso, porque él se ha vuelto embarazosamente fácil de leer para ella, y se da cuenta de que lo diga o no, el sentimiento está ahí, tan claro y transparente como la pátina de sudor en el ceño de ella.

Ella parpadea esos dolorosamente blancos ojos hacia él bajo el flequillo de su oscuro pelo. Y luego se acerca, sus rodillas arrastrándose por la arena hasta que está arrodillada ante él.

El fuego crepita en el silencioso aire, la mano de ella aterrizando sobre su rodilla.

“Lo sé,” dice quedamente.

Excepto que no lo sabe. Ella nunca lo _sabrá_ de verdad (e incluso cuando lo haga - porque él se lo dirá, cuando las pesadillas son más que ganchos en su mente y lo único que le mantiene despierto es el golpeteo estable de los dedos de ella en su clavícula y el aliento de ella en su oído - se lo dirá, cuando sean más que sombras lo que mantenga el anochecer a los pies de su cama).

Ella nunca lo sabrá de verdad.

Pero de todos modos es un bonito pensamiento, y a él le parece bien.

Piensa que quiere decir algo que no aparte su mano de la rodilla.

* * *

Es fácil, se da cuenta finalmente, una vez ha tomado la decisión. Es la cosa más fácil del mundo.

“Te quiero, Sasuke,” dice ella, sus manos juntas recatadamente en su regazo, ojos que no parpadean en los suyos. Ella tiene esa belleza Hyuuga ahuecada y de espalda recta - pero ahora es alarmantemente más palpable, porque está acoplado a la piel callosa entre sus nudillos, a la manera en que le sirve el té antes de servírselo a sí misma, y por la manera en que la luz se reúne en el hueco de sus codos cuando se arrodilla expectante ante él.

Su brazo hace un barrido y la mesa es volcada al instante, el té chocando a lo largo del suelo a su lado. Gatea hacia ella, amenazante, una mano agarrando el pelo de su nuca, la otra sujetando su barbilla mientras la obliga a mirarle.

“Soy egoísta, Hyuuga. Tú de entre todas las personas deberías de saberlo,” gruñe sobre sus labios.

Ella traga con fuerza, sus manos picando por ir a su cintura. Se posan tentativamente al borde de sus caderas.

Los dedos de Sasuke se cierran en su pelo, acercándola a él, su otra mano dejando caer su barbilla para aventurarse descaradamente bajo el borde de su kimono, la mano subiendo por su muslo.

Pretende que sea una amenaza, está segura, pero ella lo toma más como una súplica. Porque ella ya sabe que no es Naruto, y ya sabe que él no comparte, y más que nada, ella ya sabe - incluso si él aún no -

Ella es tan egoísta como él.

“¿Duele mucho?” susurra a modo de pregunta, un recuerdo vacío de un tiempo pasado. Un tiempo cuando los sellos eran puertas e Hinata pasaba su vida esperando.

Sus ojos brillan con incertidumbre - aún no del todo rojos, aún no, pero casi. Lame sus labios por la anticipación.

“No lo hará, dentro de poco,” dice ella, sin esperar una respuesta. Y luego ella se inclina hacia él, labios presionando contra los suyos, dedos hundiéndose en su cintura. La lengua de ella presiona tentativamente en su labio inferior y la mano en su muslo la atrae a su regazo mientras abre su boca para ella, su gemido de desesperación perdido en su lengua.

Al final, ella tiene razón. No duele para nada - pese a que él pensaba que si lo haría.

Algunos días sus ojos están rojos como la sangre. Los de ella permanecen - _siempre_ \- blancos como el hueso.

* * *

Los Hyuuga siguen siendo una casa de puertas cerradas.

Pero Hinata nunca prometió _permanecer_ una Hyuuga.

 


End file.
